


Wolves

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolves at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves

Wolves at night

Wolves at day

Wolves are red

Wolves are gray

 

Wolves are black

Wolves are white

Wolves are everywhere in sight

 

Wolves eat meet

Wolves are neat

 

Wolves cry at the moon

Maybe we will see one soon


End file.
